Seus Olhos
by Anita Simons
Summary: Lily se vê numa enrascada preparada pelo próprio coração e decide fazer o que já devia ter feito há tempos. Songfic


Olá pessoal! P Minha segunda fic... song-fic, bem curtinha mesmo. L/J e é isso aí, espero que gostem

Os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, etc, etc etc D

Boa Leitura ;

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O primeiro me chegou como quem vem do florista  
Trouxe um bicho de pelúcia, trouxe um broche de ametista

_"Potter! Sempre o Potter. Querendo tentar me agradar denovo no natal. Aquele arrogante, galinha!Acha que vou dar alguma bola para ele... Coitado! Mal sabe ele que esse 'lindo' buquê vai pro lixo."_

Pensava Lily, logo após acordar e constatar um grande buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas em cima da cômoda, do lado de uma caixinha preta que ela ainda não havia notado, devido ao tamanho do ramalhete. Quando o pegou de sopetão, fez com que essa caixinha rolasse e caísse à seus pés. Lily pegou delicadamente, e abriu. Um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos absurdamente verdes. Era uma jóia, verde. Exatamente da cor de seus olhos. Seu coração balançou, por mais que negasse à si mesma do que já havia se dado conta há muito tempo.

Me contou suas viagens e as vantagens que ele tinha  
Me mostrou o seu relógio, me chamava de rainha

- Ruivinha! Lírio do meu jardim no paraíso...

- Pode ir parando Potter! Não acordei nada legal hoje, então saia da minha frente. E é Evans para você. Passar bem. Bem mal! - Lily saiu do salão comunal quase que correndo, em direção à biblioteca. Queria ficar sozinha, sem que ninguém incomodasse ela, e que fosse silencioso.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal, James conversava com seus amigos, Os Marotos. Exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto. Tinha certeza que aquele presente fora um ótimo jeito provocativo, e tinha praticamente certeza que ela jamais o jogaria fora, comos sempre ameaçava com os outros presentes.

- Sinceramente? Eu duvido que ela vá aceitar, Pontas. - Disse Sirius, se jogando no sofá e fechando os olhos, cansado. Noite passada havia sido noite de Lua Cheia, estava se sentindo bem cansado e preocupado com Remus, que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Não havia sido uma noite muito fácil.

- Ela tem que aceitar dessa vez! Com aquele cartão que eu coloquei no meio do ramalhete, ela tem que aceitar o meu convite dessa vez Almofadinhas. - Dizia James, com aquele olhar sonhador.

- Mas você viu o jeito que ela falou com você e como saiu correndo para evitar conversas maiores, quando saiu do dormitório.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho certeza que ela está confusa e está pensando em aceitar o convite... Depois de tudo que eu escrevi, eu tenho certeza disso...

Me encontrou tão desarmada que tocou meu coração  
Mas não me negava nada, e, assustada, eu disse não

"_Droga! Maldito Potter...Aquele cordão... Ah não consigo parar de pensar... Mas que droga! Maldita hora em que ele foi aparecer na minha vida..."_

Andava apressada até a biblioteca. Quando foi virar o corredor, esbarrou com alguém, o que fez com que alguns livros que estavam em seus braços voassem e ela fosse até o chão.

- Ai... droga...me desculpa!

- Alex? Ah, imagina! eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas, estava tão distraída...

- Ah, é você Lily! - Alex, um lindo garoto do 7° ano, do qual já tinha tido um relacionamento sem muito sucesso no ano anterior, levantou-se e ajudou Lily a se levantar, e pegar seus livros. - Então... No que estava pensando para estar tão destraída? Seria... nalgum novo amor?

- Aah! Haha muito engraçadinho, moço! Eu, amor novo? Imagina, estava pensando nos NIEMs... - Lily sentiu suas bochechas arderem por um instante.

- Bom, então se não tem ninguém novo... Você gostaria de ir ao baile de formatura comigo, Lily Evans? - Alex fez uma reverência tão exagerada, que teria muita graça, se Lily não estivesse tão constrangida. Realmente. O baile de formatura do 7° ano estava chegando e ela nem se dera conta disso. Só pensava nos estudos, e em passar nos NIEMs. Tirando outras coisinhas que a intrigavam e tiravam seu sono de vez enquando.

- Aah... táa... tudo bem... Aceito! - Fora pega de surpresa. De fato, não esperava nem ir nesse baile. Nesse momento, sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça. Sentia como se algo estivesse errado. Como se ela não deveria ter aceito esse convite... Mas diante de tanta felicidade alheia, deixou-se contagiar, e despediu-se, indo para a biblioteca, antes que desse para trás, e desfizesse o convite.

- Certo Lily! Muito obrigado! Te pego às 20h, em frente ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória então? - Sorriu o Corvinal, com tamanha felicidade sincera.

- Pode ser! Até mais Alex.

O segundo me chegou como quem chega do bar  
Trouxe um litro de aguardente tão amarga de tragar

Finalmente a noite do tão esperado baile havia chegado. James estava desapontado e não queria sair do dormitório, por sua ruivinha não ter dito nada. Não aceitara denovo. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, para conquistá-la. Estava começando a pensar seriamente em desistir, de uma vez por todas.

- Vamos Pontaaaas! Levanta logo e vai se aprontar que o Peter já está avacalhando. - Disse Sirius, entrando no dormitório pela quinta vez naquela manhã, desde que haviam acordado. Percebiam que James estava tristonho, e estavam a todo custo tentando animá-lo.

- Não quero Sirius. Não estou com vontade de ir à esse baile, quero ficar aqui, me deixem em paz.

- Ih! Que coisa mais de gay! Estou começando a achar que você realmente é um veado e...

- CERVO. CEEERRRR-----VOOOOO!! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer! Mas que droga Sirius!! - James sentou-se na cama e enterrou sua cabeça entre suas mãos. - Cansei, sabe. Acho que vou desistir. Da... Evans.

- O que? Depois de tanto tempo você vai desistir? - Remus havia acabado de chegar e escutara esse pequeno diálogo de Sirius e James. - James, não acho que você deva desistir. Eu sei que algo ainda tem que acontecer, em relação à vocês dois. Cadê aquele maroto insistente, e determinado de tempos atrás? Estou te estranhando Pontas...

- Aaah... É, acho que vocês tem razão. Isso tá meio gay. Eu hein. - James se levantou num pulo, assustando até mesmo Sirius, que agora ria. - Vou tomar um banho e voltar para a ativa. Vocês me esperam? Evans que espere por mim. Não me darei por vencido.

- Aêe! Esse sim é o James que eu conheço. Te esperamos lá embaixo no Salão Comunal, cara! - Disse Sirius, se dirigindo até a porta, junto com Remus e a fechando quando passou.

Indagou o meu passado e cheirou minha comida  
Vasculhou minha gaveta me chamava de perdida

Lily se aprontava tranqüilamente em seu dormitório, já que as outras garotas que dividiam com ela já estavam descendo para o Salão Comunal, prontas. Lily gostava de fazer as coisas com tranqüilidade, e não com aquela ferocidade e desespero das outras garotas. Seu vestido era de um verde bem claro, fazendo contraste com os olhos,que passaram a ser mais visíveis ainda se isso era possível, pela maquiagem delicada que agora ocupava seu rosto. Ainda sentia-se insegura, sobre o seu par nesse baile e algo simplesmente dizia que ela não deveria ir, se arriscar, que algo de ruim aconteceria. Mas logo começou a se perguntar por que diabos estava pensando tão negativamente, e passou a afastar esses pensamentos sem sentido e foi colocar a sandália que se encontrava em cima de sua cama.

"_Que ridículo. O que poderia dar errado? Ninguém estragará minha noite. Hoje é a minha formatura! Por que se preocupar tanto com um simples baile? Está certo que eu acho que fui rude demais com o Potter hoje quando ele veio falar comigo, mas simplesmente não dá. Eita pessoa mais arrogante, metida e linda. Que?! Aaarree como eu posso pensar que aquele lá.. é lindo?! Não.. não quero pensar nele, ele não é tudo isso e não merece meu respeito..."_

Quando Lily colocou-se de pé, algo rolou e caiu no chão. Era aquela caixinha, com aquele cordão tão bonito. Não tinha coragem de jogá-lo fora, e quando foi tentar devolvê-lo, simplesmente não havia conseguido. Pegou a caixinha aveludada, e pôs-se a observá-la. Foi aí que então, finalmente a ficha havia caído, e ela dava-se conta do quão burra foi o tempo todo. Resolveu parar de se enganar, e se surpreendeu, quando percebeu que seu coração já estava entregue e pertencia à aquele que mandara aquele presente de natal, há tanto tempo. Tinha medo de se machucar, e se enganava como um mecanismo de defesa, só agora se dara conta, do quão idiota isso era. Resolveu fazer o que já deveria ter sido feito. Colocou o cordão em seu pescoço, passou um perfume e saiu finalmente do dormitório, exatamente às 20h.

-x-

James saiu do dormitório exatamente às 19h50, já pronto. Desceu as escadas, e encontrou seus amigos, que saíram do Salão Comunal, se dirigindo para o Salão Principal. Mas o que encontrou durante seu percurso, não o agradou em nada. Era Alex, aquele que odiava tanto, talvez até mais que o Ranhoso.

- Ora, ora, Potter! Sem acompanhante? Tsc tsc, não combina com sua fama tão grande. Será que o Pottinho não conseguiu arranjar alguém à tempo? - Ironizou Alex. Também o odiava.

- Ha ha, Mickter! Olha quem fala. Vagando por aí, para ver se encontra alguma alma penada, para você poder convidá-la para ir ao baile com você? - James debochou. Seus amigos riram junto com ele.

- Não Potter... estou indo buscar a dama mais linda de Hogwarts.

- Quem, a Murta-Que-Geme? Bom, o banheiro fica para o outro lado, sinto muito!

- Não... estou indo buscar a linda e doce... Lily.

- O QUE? Seu cachorro safado...Eu não acredito nisso! - James já ía avançar para meter-lhe um bom soco, mas seus amigos foram mais rápidos e seguraram ele. - Deixa pra lá Pontas. Deixa pra lá, esquece! Vamos descer, não vamos brigar agora.. Depois nos acertamos com esse idiota aí. - Disse Sirius.

- Você me paga Mickter. Me paga... - James saiu bufando, e pensando em Lily. "_Então ela não havia aceitado meu convite por causa desse... desse tosco. Não posso acreditar. Não posso acreditar que ela fez isso comigo."_ Sentia-se vazio. Então era isso, Lily não gostava dele mesmo. Suas esperanças diminuíram mais ainda. Sentiu seu coração fraquejar. - Droga...

- Relaxa Pontas.. Relaxa.. e deixa rolar... - Sirius olhava de esguelha para o amigo, tentando notar qualquer coisa que fosse aparentemente anormal.

Me encontrou tão desarmada que arranhou meu coração  
Mas não me entregava nada, e, assustada, eu disse não

Lily saiu de seu dormitório e atravessou o Salão Comunal que já estava ficando vazio. Os mais novos seguiram para seus dormitórios, ou faziam deveres, enquanto os mais velhos íam para o baile. Procurou qualquer vestígio dos Marotos ao seu redor, mas não os viu. Deduziu que já tivessem saído. Quando saiu se deparou com aquele que tinha que arrumar um jeito de se livrar: Alex.

- Boa noite, senhorita! - Alex beijou sua mão, em cumprimento. - Você está linda, Lily!

- Obrigada Alex!Vamos?

- Claro! - Estendeu seu braço, que Lily ignorou e foi andando na frente, e foram em direção ao Salão Principal.

O Salão Principal estava bem diferente do que geralmente era. Não haviam mais as grandes mesas de cada, que foram substituídas por mesinhas pequenas, e uma grande pista de dança no meio. James ainda inconformado, foi logo até o bar, e pediu qualquer bebida alcóolica, e forte. Sirius já havia encontrado algum rabo de saia para seguir, enquanto Remus e Peter estavam dando uma volta por aí. Já estava virando sua quinta dose de bebida, quando viu, na porta do Salão Principal, aquela que o fazia se perder em pensamentos e sentimentos diversos. Mas quando mirou o par, que a acompanhava do seu lado, mudou suas feições de sonhador, por uma rancorosa e magoada. Tomando mais uma dose, de uma vez só, rumou para a pista de dança para se divertir um pouco, mesmo que sozinho.

Já haviam passado cerca de duas horas de festa, quando sentiu uma mão macia segurar seu braço. Virou-se e deparou-se com aquela que tomava conta de seus sonhos. Lily estava divina...

- Escute, James, eu...

- O que você quer, Evans? - James perguntou com a voz carregada de mágoa, que Lily pôde sentir mais forte que nunca. - Não está satisfeito com o seu parzinho?

- O que você está dizendo? - O rosto de Lily começou a avermelhar, com aquele jeito que ele falava com ela.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu... Droga Evans, por que diabos você fez isso comigo? Eu confessei tudo naquela maldita carta... E você ignorou tudo, não levou em consideração meus sentimentos...

- Mas do que você está falando? Eu... eu não estou entendendo! - Dizia ela, confusa. "_Acho... que está bêbado... Droga, isso está ficando mais difícil do que eu pensava..._", pensou confusa.

- Quero que me escute! Não fale nada! - A esse ponto, o casal já chamava certa atenção, de quem estava por perto. - Você é uma qualquer, uma pessoa fria, sem coração, que não respeita e passa por cima dos sentimentos alheios... Você nunca olhou para mim... Só me deu foras e mais foras.. Eu continuei firme, por que sempre tive a esperança de que um dia você me correspondesse... você não é digna... Ora, vejam só! E ainda é cara de pau! Está usando o cordão que lhe mandei... - James apontou para o pescoço de Lily, e fez uma cara de nojo, deixando Lily cada vez mais desesperada. - Você não é digna nem de usar isso! Uma nobre peça dos Potter, passada até a mim, com o intuito de dar a quem eu mais amasse... - Nesse momento, os olhos de Lily estavam marejados, e ela estava vermelha, a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento. - Eu AMO você, EVANS... por que é tão difícil de entender? Por que? Droga, minha cabeça dói... com licença... - James simplesmente saiu deixando uma Lily totalmente atônita para trás, sem entender nada do que se passara naquele momento. Várias pessoas e casais os olhavam assustados, com aquela discussão, com o jeito que James falara, assim, em público. Lily então saiu correndo, segurando o cordão e deixando que uma cascata de lágrimas tomassem conta de seus olhos. _Como as coisas haviam tomado aquela proporção?_ Lily se perguntava, desesperadamente tentando encontrar uma resposta. O que ela mais temia, aconteceu. Machucar-se tão profundamente, logo agora que finalmente havia decidido a falar com James e simplesmente deixar-se de se enganar por tanto tempo. Mas o tiro saíra pela culatra. Seus olhos ardiam, e seus pés doíam, devido ao salto alto que usava. Chegou em seu dormitório, atirous-se na cama, e chorou, pelo resto da noite, incessantemente.

Enquanto do outro lado, James também sentia-se pesado, e triste, tomara uma ducha fria e deitou-se em sua cama, deixando que algumas poucas lágrimas solitárias, rolassem de vez enquando livros, por seu rosto cansado.

O terceiro me chegou como quem chega do nada  
Ele não me trouxe nada também nada perguntou

Os dias passaram, e a situação entre os dois não havia melhorado absolutamente nada. A saída de Hogwarts, estava chegando e então passariam a nunca mais se ver. Porém, algo que não estava nos planos, acontecera aquela tarde nublada e com cara de chuva. Lily lia algum livro, mas sem interesse algum. Lia a mesma linha haviam cerca de duas horas, mas seus pensamentos povoavam aquele que havia dito palavras tão duras no dia do baile de formatura. Ainda não conseguia se conformar, e vivia triste, agora que esse assunto estava inacabado.

James sentia-se cansado sem nem mesmo ter feito nenhum esforço para estar de tal forma. Mal comia e saía da cama agora, só desejando que o dia da partida chegasse logo. Levantou naquela manhã nublada de sábado, em que naquele horário, todos ainda dormiam, tranqüilos e aquecidos em suas camas. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, e quem sabe até mesmo pelo jardim. Fazia tempo que não andava sozinho, e refletia. Agasalhou-se bem, pois fazia um frio considerável aquela manhã, e saiu, sem rumo pelo castelo. Passou por uma janela, e viu que Lily estava lá, encostada em um árvore, sozinha com um livro no colo e acariciando algo no pescoço. Sentiu-se envergonhado pelas palavras toscas e duras que havia falado no dia do baile, e resolveu se aproximar, para tentar talvez se desculpar. Quando percebeu que o que ela acariciava, parecia ser o cordão que havia lhe dato, uma pontinha, tão fininha e pequenina de esperança apoderou sua alma, deixando-o mais leve. Caminhou a largos passos, atravessando o jardim e se dirigindo até onde Lily estava sentada, e parou à alguns metros dela e passou a observá-la por um instante. "_Como é linda, como é perfeita..._", pensava James ao olhar para aqueles cabelos flamejantes, que dançavam ao vento que se fazia presente.

Lily então percebeu que havia alguém parado perto dela. Levantou os olhos e se deparou com quem menos esperava encontrar, pelo menos tão cedo: James. Seu coração parou por um momento, em que aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados a observavam tão atentamente e com um brilho desconhecido que passava e a deixava mais desconcertada ainda. Apesar de tudo, ainda estava magoada com tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. Levantou-se rapidamente, e se aproximou, não quebrando o contato visual tão forte.

- O que você quer... Potter? - Finalmente quebrara o clima que instalava-se, e agora seu coração dava pulos.

O estômago de James automaticamente afundou, ao ouví-la pronunciar seu sobrenome... tão duramente. "_Está tudo perdido_", pensou sentido. - Eu... eu queria conversar com você sobre tudo que aconteceu Lily...Desculpe-me, por ter sido tão idiota...

- Agora é tarde. - Lily virou-se de costas, a tempo de esconder uma pequena lágrima que escorria livre agora e morria em seu queixo. - Você não devia ter feito o que fez...

- Não! Por favor.. perdoa-me Lily... Eu não me contive, quando vi você com aquele idiota do Alex...eu já havia bebido algumas e não medi minhas palavras, simplesmente desabafei tudo que estava guardado há tanto tempo... - James agora se aproximava de Lily, mas essa o repeliu duramente.

- Eu não quero saber Potter! Agora saia daqui! Não quero vê-lo mais na minha frente! - Lily fez menção de sair em direção ao castelo, mas James fora mais rápido, pegando-a pelo braço e virando-a, fazendo com que ficassem bem próximos a ponto de sentir a respiração um do outro. Um grande contato visual foi estabelecido durante esse momento em que ficaram tão próximos. Então Lily finalmente se rendeu. James puxou-a pela cintura e Lily fechou seus olhos. Seus lábios se tocaram, e foi como se uma descarga elétrica atingisse o corpo de ambos, devido a ser um momento tão esperado e desejado, mesmo que intimamente.

Mal sei como ele se chama mas entendo o que ele quer  
Se deitou na minha cama e me chama de mulher

Beijavam-se com ferocidade e gentileza ao mesmo tempo. Lily passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de James e este, agarrou-lhe a cintura, dando um solavanco que a fez estremecer e aninhar-se de uma vez em seus braços. Quando finalmente soltaram-se para tomar o ar que lhes faltava no pulmão, com suas testas juntas, e olhos fechados, James, ofegando, repetiu a famosa pergunta... - Lily, você quer sair comigo? - Lily esboçou um pequeno sorriso gentil, e disse baixinho, para que apenas James pudesse ouví-la. - Sim, eu quero. - Então os dois olharam-se com simplicidade, e colaram seus lábios novamente.

A noite tão esperada chegaram. Os Marotos estavam incrédulos, pelo fato de Lily, depois de toda aquela confusão, ter aceitado sair com James, finalmente. Mas estavam felizes por James. Logo após tomar banho, James fora encontrar Lily, no corredor da Sala Precisa. Tinha armado algo por lá mesmo, e a esperava, quando ela finalmente chegou e James indicou-lhe a porta. Lily olhou desconfiada, mas entrou. Maravilhou-se pelo que encontrou atrás daquela misteriosa porta, da qual nunca havia notado a presença. James disse que lhe explicaria depois.

- James.. Isso é lindo! - Os olhos da ruiva deliciaram-se naquele aposento, que estava como um grande quarto, com uma mesa do lado, com um belíssimo jantar à espera dos dois. Tudo era iluminado por velas, e tinha um cheiro no ar deliciosa, de Lírios, aquele flor que Lily adorava. Conversaram durante muito tempo, descobrindo cada vez mais que haviam praticamente tudo em comum, e finalmente sentiam-se leves. Quando terminaram o jantar, foram namorar um pouco, mas a situação começou a passar dos limites. Mas eles pareciam não ligar, ou não perceber. Tornaram-se apenas um. Amaram-se naquele momento, como se existissem eles na face da Terra.

Foi chegando sorrateiro e antes que eu dissesse não  
Se instalou feito posseiro, dentro do meu coração

- Te amo James. - Disse Lily, minutos antes de adormecer no peito de James, quando já era bem tarde da noite e as velas já terminavam de derreter, até se apagar.

- Também te amo, minha Lily.


End file.
